


When Gods and Kings Collide

by benjaminrussell



Series: When Gods and Kings Collide [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Demigod AU, First Kiss, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demigod AU: Adam and Ronan's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gods and Kings Collide

**Author's Note:**

> For Allarica's prompt: Pynch demigod AU.

Adam didn’t even realise how late it had gotten until one of his siblings ducked her head into the room and said disapprovingly, “Go to bed, Parrish, we’ve got combat class first thing in the morning.” He nodded in acknowledgement, “I’ll just finish this little bit,” Which was apparently enough to satisfy her, even though he had no plans to actually go to bed yet. He was used to working three jobs on top of school, homework and searching for a Welsh king, and coming to camp hadn’t changed how much he pushed himself, even if he was now working in the camp forge instead of the factory, being the camp mechanic instead of working at Boyd’s garage and tutoring other campers instead of stocking shelves. He did however put down the pegasus shoe he was working on and cross to the small sink in the corner, using his elbow to nudge the tap on so he could scrub his hands clean. There was an English essay due on Friday and he still had half the set text to read for his history class, so he needed to do at least one of them before he got some sleep if he wanted to take a trip out to Cabeswater with Gansey and Blue after school.

That done, Adam turned towards the door, frowning a little when he spotted the small tub that had been left on top of his toolbox. It was plain and unadorned with no indication of its contents. Crouching down, he pulled free the scrap of paper tucked underneath and unfolded it, feeling the by now familiar fluttering of butterflies in his stomach at the sight of Ronan’s unmistakable scrawl. ‘For your hands’ it read, causing Adam to glance at his dry, cracked knuckles as he weighed up his options. This wasn’t the first gift the other boy had left him, and despite Adam’s protests that he didn’t want help or charity, Ronan kept ignoring him or feigning innocence. He never out right lied, but he’d gotten good at diverting attention away from whatever he didn’t want to talk about. The sensible thing would be to leave it until tomorrow and catch the other boy after Latin, but there was a part, a large part of Adam that wanted to march over to the Aphrodite cabin and confront him straight away. He knew the other boy would still be awake, no doubt lying in bed listening to the thumping electronica from his headphones whilst playing with Chainsaw. And that was something Adam was still impressed by, how Ronan had somehow managed to convince the rest of cabin ten to accept his pet raven without complaint.

In the end, Adam had his decision half made for him. As he left the forge, he spotted Ronan laid on his back on the porch outside cabin ten, Chainsaw perched on the railing beside him. With a glance skyward to check for security harpies, Adam hurried across the open space, slowing only when he reached the Aphrodite cabin. At his approach Ronan tilted his head sideways and grinned his trademark feral grin.  
“Parrish.”

“Lynch,” Adam replied as he sat down on the steps by Ronan’s legs. There was a moment’s silence as they both looked at each other, then Ronan was sitting up and grinning again, this time the smaller, warmer grin that he saved for Adam, and occasionally Blue, Gansey and Noah when he thought they weren’t looking. The sight of it seemed to flip a switch inside of Adam, and instead of trying to convince the other boy to stop giving him gifts, he found himself leaning forwards and pressing a quick kiss to Ronan’s lips. They were softer than he was expecting, but what was most unexpected was the look of surprise that flashed across Ronan’s face. The son of Aphrodite always acted like nothing fazed him, so it was rare for something to catch him off guard enough for it show in his expression. Adam was oddly proud that he’d managed to elicit such a response in the brief second before the other boy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back in for a second kiss, this one slower and deeper than the first. Then all thought left Adam’s brain except the sensation of Ronan’s lips on his and the feel of Ronan clutching Adam’s shirt as if he never wanted to let go.

Needless to say, Adam didn’t get much work done that night.


End file.
